Sachiko Yasuhiro
Sachiko Yasuhiro is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Her title is Ultimate Puppeteer (超高校級の「操り人形師」 chō kōkō kyū no “Ayatsuri ningyō-shi” lit. Super High School Level Puppeteer). Years later, she returns with Byakuya in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School as a member of the Future Foundation. Appearance At the beginning of the Killing School Life in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Sachiko appears to be a young high school-aged teenager, but due to the memory loss she is two years older than she believed. Sachiko is shown to express maturity and sophistication, and she is noted to be extremely beautiful, as she has a large fan base of both boys and girls. She is a very attractive pale-skinned girl with a large bust. She has long black hair that is styled in a hime-cut, along with two curved streaks at the side of her face and brown eyes (In the anime and manga, her eyes are sometimes seen glowing red whenever she becomes excited). Makoto describes her movements as surprisingly elegant due to her long legs. Her clothing consists of a standard red blazer with black trim lining the cuffs and collar, a white button-up dress shirt, a dark pleated skirt, a tie and black/grey colored stockings. During her school years, she wore white panties. It relieves the pride of innocence like that of child. Personality Sachiko is portrayed throughout the majority of the game as being shy, generous, polite, apologetic, very intelligent, mature, eloquent, and passionate about topics she is interested in, although she is also very insecure, awkward and has a tendency to act slightly condescending and patronizing to hide her self-doubt. Her facade of passivity and level-headed-ness occasionally breaks. Sachiko has a deep desire to be liked by others and is afraid to speak her mind on matters as she believes it will make her seem unlikable. Due to her social ineptitude, she can be innocently insensitive, but once she realizes what she said could be considered rude, she almost immediately apologizes, repeatedly saying she did not mean it. As stated by Byakuya, Sachiko likes to think before she says something. Unknown to most, Sachiko is severely mentally ill. She struggles with depression, anxiety, paranoia, and (paranoia induced) delusions. She tries her best to hide this from all except Byakuya, the one she trusts most. Sachiko is the "shrinking violet" (a term to describe a character who prefers to blend in with the scenery than to attract unwanted attention) or "dandere" of the students because of her constant apologetic nature. The attribution is also because of being shy to discussions beyond her category of interest, her interests being literature, horror, and general surrealism, which she examines and articulates expertly and encourages others to follow as well. Sachiko's love of surrealism seems to be foreshadowing further events of the game, with Sachiko's surrealistic eyes and the game's horrific nature after Sakura's suicide. Sachiko prefers poems that use metaphorical symbolism and enjoys collecting unusual ornate knives, implicitly used for self-harm. While uncomfortable around most strangers, Sachiko still tries to put up a pleasant and polite front. While typically fairly soft-spoken, if Sachiko has an opportunity to talk about something she likes, she will become much more animated and verbose, a trait she is rather ashamed of. The whole ordeal of killing is uncomfortable and alien to her, but she sticks it out to stay by Byakuya's side. He's the only person she opens up to, and conversely, Sachiko is the only person Byakuya opens up to. Sachiko has trouble making and keeping friends, as she tends to come on too strongly, due to her intense desire to be liked. It is said that she used to be judged for her appearance and mannerisms, providing another possible explanation as to why she secludes herself to her introverted lifestyle. She is, however, a generous and giving person. As a puppeteer, she absolutely loves children, to the point that she can't even accept gifts from them even when they beg of her. She can't accept any gifts from her fans, no matter how much they beg, she can't accept anything that they try to give her, saying "she can't be given possessions if she doesn't do anything to deserve it." This is an example of her selflessness. She is shown to be fairly intelligent, referencing several aspects of game theory such as Prisoner's Dilemma or Zero Sum Game. Her intelligence is also shown in previous cases in which she, alongside Celestia, Kyoko, Byakuya, and Makoto are the ones to bring up crucial points and is also capable of keeping up with Byakuya and Kyoko's train of thought during the trials as well. She also cares greatly for Byakuya and Celestia, and would not hesitate to do something if anything were to happen to one of them, including things that could hurt others. When pushed to her limit, Sachiko will do anything even if it's a risk. Sachiko also has amazing intuition, as she can easily tell what people are thinking. She often joked about being psychic, only to admit that she was kidding later on. Her hobby is creating dolls and puppets. She has the ability to make them come alive, which is why she was given the title of Ultimate Puppeteer. She blames herself for the killing school life as she was the one who created Monokuma, who's personality is tailored to hers and he was tailored to her exact preferences. Despite her puppeteer career, Sachiko actually enjoys singing, which is why she considers Sayaka a rival. Since Monokuma shares some of her personality, it can be assumed that she is a tad bit sadistic, in a way. However, she tends to hide her feelings when she is under great pressure by putting on her public persona. During Chapter 3, Celestia's death amplifies Sachiko's negative personality traits. This causes her to have sanity slippages that result in an abnormal obsession with Byakuya and her already-existing hobbies becoming more of perverted detailing and self-destruction. Sachiko also brutally insults Toko and tells Aoi to kill herself. Sachiko recognizes that something is wrong with her and that her comments and behavior are inappropriate, but she is ultimately unable to control her obsessive outbursts. History Prior To The Tragedy Little is known about Sachiko's childhood, due to Celestia constantly lying, making it hard to perceive what is and is not real about her own family. Celestia described her father as being of French nobility and her mother being a member of a German family of musicians, however Makoto Naegi presumed this to be false. However, Makoto does believe that they came from the capital of Tochigi Prefecture, Utsunomiya where they came to love it's famous food, gyoza, despite stating it to be 'vulgar' and 'malodorous', which could possibly insinuate their hatred of the unsophisticated lifestyle they were born into in Japan. It is true, however, that she is the heir to the financial giants that is the Yasuhiro family. During her younger years, she was harassed by strangers as they followed her to touch her or take pictures of her. It is discovered that while growing up she was Byakuya Togami's childhood friend and best friend at that. They were planned to wed but just wanted to enjoy their life while they can. She loves him to a full extent and Byakuya will do anything to make her smile. He became a captive for Monokuma's first motive during the Killing School Life, which shows that Byakuya's was the closest person to her. The reason for this is unknown but she stated that she started liking him when he bought her a doll, one that she wanted when they first met. Since then they just clicked and spent every second of everyday together. He would even come to Sachiko's puppet shows when he had free time. They both also share romantic feelings for each other, unknown to both of them. Sachiko attended Hope's Peak Academy's 78th class as the Ultimate Puppeteer, making her well liked by everyone. Name Her name, Sachiko, is a fairly common Japanese feminine given name that means "child of bliss." It also means "happiness" when it is written with the kanji characters 幸子. One common short form of the name is Sachi, which is the nickname given to her by Celestia and Byakuya. Her name symbolizes her always happy nature and innocence like that of a child. Sachiko's last name, "Yasuhiro"(安広), literally means "peaceful and spacious". Another meaning for the character 安 is "cheap" or "low". Talents and Abilities Ultimate Puppeteer At a young age, she became a puppeteer and performed countless puppet shows, even when she wasn't in the right state of mind. She was able to make any child smile just by holding a puppet show with her dolls. She was given money by children who were poor, but she never excepted any of them, claiming that she didn't need anything because she never deserved it. Superior Intelligence Sachiko has shown to be a genius with an almost supernatural intelligence, with incredible scientific calculation and simulation abilities. She possesses eidetic memory and is able to learn and recall a vast amount of information quickly and accurately. It has been stated by Byakuya that she fluently speaks 18 languages. She is able to predict the movements and trajectories of her opponents. These predictions are more focused on mathematical probability rather than psychological observation and deduction. Extraordinary Intuition Sachiko has amazing intuition, and often knows what people are thinking, even when it isn't obvious. She claimed this was due to psychic powers she joked about having. During Sachiko's School Mode ending, Makoto has flashes of events from the main story involving him and Sachiko, who also seems to remember said events. This seems to imply that Sachiko really does have a limited amount of psychic ability. Relationships Family: Celestia Ludenberg A (seemingly) normal sibling relationship, Celestia and Sachiko have been living together in the same household for a long time, and are very close. Sachiko respects Celestia very much and always listens to her advice. She gives her the affectionate nickname of "Celeste". They are so close that Sachiko refused to believe Celestia had murdered anyone, and even voted herself the Blackened rather than voting Celestia. Her death shook Sachiko so greatly that she states it was a few days before the realization hit her and the tears wouldn't stop coming. Many pieces of official art heavily imply that the two were very close during their school years at Hope's Peak as well, with Byakuya often spending time with them. Class 78th: Byakuya Togami Byakuya and Sachiko are childhood friends who shares an especially close bond with each other that goes beyond the level of mere friendship. Byakuya cares very deeply for Sachiko, as shown on many occasions, always going out of his way to make her happy. As he was the first person to ever truly accept her for who and what she is, Sachiko has become deeply attached to Byakuya, expressing great comfort and happiness whenever in his presence. As a result, she tends to get easily jealous when seeing Byakuya together with other girls (particularly Toko). Sachiko tells Byakuya that if she had never met him and learned how wonderful the world is, then she could have become just like Celestia. Sachiko's attachment to Byakuya has been used against her on one major occasion. Monokuma's video was of Byakuya, showing that he was the closest person to her. The very thought of losing Byakuya, the person most dear to her, caused Sachiko to become so overwhelmed by despair. Hifumi Yamada Shortly after Celestia and Hifumi's deaths, the survivors found a picture of the two and Sachiko together. Leon Kuwata Though the two are not seen interacting much during the killing game, as a womanizer Leon quickly developed a strong interest in Sachiko and apparently planned to approach her at some point. In relationship charts featured in the art book, Leon admires how cute she is and considers her a "pure-hearted girl", which is a type he is into. Sachiko takes a note of that she is his type with a slight smile and blush. Toko Fukawa Toko and Sachiko seem to share a rivalry with one another involving their deep affections for Byakuya, who only seems to care about Sachiko and an apathy for Toko. Their often seen bickering with one another and are almost never seen to get along. Sachiko dislikes Toko for many reasons; but most of the time, it has something to do with Byakuya. This dislike was shown to be strong enough that she would almost always call Toko by her full name. It is revealed that like Toko, Sachiko actually began to get used to living with her. She eventually felt that her hatred and hostility to Toko had turned into something else compared to the first time she met her. When Toko is Genocide Jack, their relationship seems to be much better. Sachiko and Genocide Jack have an overall good relationship, with her almost always looking for the opportunity to hug Sachiko. Toko is often seen together with Sachiko when she isn't with Byakuya and the two act like sisters to each another. Sayaka Maizono Sayaka and Sachiko share a friendly rivalry with one another, often having a friendly fight with one another that often ends with both of them laughing. They both have a (seemingly) good relationship with one another and were often seen together. She described Sayaka as her best friend. Quotes Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (English) Prologue: * "My Name is Sachiko Yasuhiro, but you can address me as Sachi." * "B-Byakuya? I-I'm scared." * "I think Celestia is correct. But what if I get scared in the middle of the night and need Byakuya by my side?" * "I'm psychic. Kidding! I just have really good intuition." Chapter 1: * "Like I said, I'm psychic. Come on, I'm just kidding! Seriously, I just have amazing intuition." * "If I've got you on my side, I guess I don't need a weapon after all!" * "I've never really done it before. I don't have a lot of time to just...do nothing." * "I am just happy, that is all. It seems splitting up to investigate was a good idea, after all." * "Oh no, don't get the wrong idea. It's super fun! But...that's exactly what scares me. I enjoy every single day I wake up and get to do what I do." * "Yeah...I'm fine. Actually, no...how could I possibly be fine? What did we do to end up like this...? Why are they doing such terrible things to us...? I want out! Let me out of here right now!" * "Why...? Why is this happening to me? To kill, or be killed... I just can't take this anymore...!" * "Can I...can I believe what you said? That you'll help me get out? No matter what it takes...? Byakuya... You're the only one I can trust. So please... No matter what happens, please always be there for me. I need you on my side..." * "Thank you, Byakuya. Hearing you say that, I feel like I can keep going. I can get through this...as long as you're here with me." * "Like I said, I'm psychic. ... What if I *wasn't* just kidding...?" * "Oh, and about what I said before... When I said I was psychic, it really was a joke. Honestly, I'm just very perceptive." Trivia * On the second day of the game, Sachiko describes the book she lends to Makoto, which also happens to foreshadow the dark events that will happen in the game. * Other than singing and doll making, she enjoys reading, watching movies and pool games. * She dislikes most comics, though she admits that a few have received worldwide acclaim. * She appears to be fluent in French, as she was easily able to read Mukuro's Fenrir Mercenary Corps profile that was written entirely in French. * She knows how to play all the standard instruments, as its part of a typical education of a Yasuhiro family member. * Sachiko suffers from frequent back pains. Makoto assumes (or, possibly, pretends to assume) the cause to be her "bad reading posture." Previous conversations with Sachiko, as well as her awkwardness leading up to his assumption, imply that it is due to her large breasts. * Byakuya, Sachiko and Makoto are the only characters to appear in every canon games and anime of the Hope's Peak Academy Saga. * Sachiko's former high school, Green Hills High School, is a reference to Green Hill Zone, a level in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Female